


【肖根】没有你的余生

by Samantha050313



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha050313/pseuds/Samantha050313
Summary: 看完513之后的一点感想。锤视角，大刀，虐虐更健康啊。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【肖根】没有你的余生

Root好像已经离开很久了。  
Shaw站在冬天冰冷的纽约街头，面对摄像头不禁恍惚了一下。  
在AI的末日天启之后，小分队之间的联系随着撒玛利亚人的失败断开了。Harold去意大利找到了Grace，决定为自己安排正常人的生活。Reese加入了华盛顿的分队，继续拯救号码的英雄生涯，虽然在机器的开放系统下隐秘地完成工作不再困难，但他依旧愿意在合适的时机现身，和迷茫的退伍军人在酒吧里喝上一杯，帮对方找到一个目标。Fusco依旧当着凶案组的明星警探，但他坚持不和任何人搭档，桌上的胖警探玩偶也没有离开。  
至于Shaw，机器试图安排她加入一个处理相关号码的秘密特工分队，但她以一向的冷漠低声拒绝。  
“I need some time.”  
"Absolutely,it is up to you,sweetie."  
"Shut up,I don't want to hear her voice."  
（“我需要一点时间。” “当然，这由你来决定，亲爱的” “闭嘴，我不想听到她的声音。”） 机器识相地安静下来。  
天哪，她不知道有多么想念Root的声音，但她却无法忍受听见机器模拟她的声音，她的语气。  
99.6%的相似度，却终究不是她。  
在一切结束之后，Shaw找到了那个狙击手，那人看起来很惊恐，那人也许都不知道他杀了谁，但Shaw忽视了他的情绪和哀求，平静地开了枪。  
Shaw时常会感到一阵复杂情绪袭来，孤独？愤怒？痛苦？……当一切散去，最终只留下一样东西，清晰而明确，毫不留情地穿透她那第二轴人格障碍的壁垒，击打着她的心。  
对Root的想念。  
机器为Shaw布置了一系列谜题，Shaw以靛蓝5A的高效一一破解，最终的答案指向德州的一个厂房。当Shaw到达时，发现这是残余的一个撒玛利亚人据点，机器告诉她应该去寻求Reese的支援，但她只身闯入，扫荡了整个厂房。该死，她在这时还在希望能够在某个房间看到活着的Root，以至于在反击时被一颗子弹擦伤了胳膊。她忽略了疼痛，只顾着打中面前特工的脑袋，隐约看见了渺茫的身影。  
可在闯入最后一个实验室后，她只发现了一副人工耳蜗和一个小盒子，里面盛着骨灰。  
人生中第一次，Shaw感到了绝望。她抱着那一小堆东西靠着实验台静静坐下，耳后的伤痕隐隐作痛。  
Damn it. I lost her.  
（该死，我失去了她。） Shaw默念着，寒意弥散全身，她开始发抖，一滴眼泪落在了金属盒子上。  
机器开始柔声细语地在耳边告诉她它为什么要以这样的形式来让她面对这些而不是直接告诉她真相，Shaw明白机器担心她的低沉状态。  
“Sammeen,I am sorry for all of these things.”  
"When you asked her to do this job----to be your interface,did you know this end----you can do nothing but watch her die?"  
"There were too many possibilities at that moment,but I couldn't find a way to protect her."  
"She believed in you…"  
"And I love her. "  
Shaw不想和一个超级人工智能解释爱的复杂含义。 因为她也不懂。  
她只爱过一个人，而那个人的骨灰现在在她的怀里。  
Shaw站起身走出厂房，驾车离开了这片荒芜之地，厂房在她身后伴着冲天的火光化为废墟，毁灭的一瞬间有着震撼的美感。  
而Shaw甚至都懒得从后视镜里看一眼。  
Shaw回到了纽约，机器通知了小分队的其他成员，Reese、Harold和Fusco赶到地铁站，看见Shaw坐在车厢里一言不发，谁也没敢开口。  
隔天他们为Root举办了葬礼，至少这次，她的名字可以刻在墓碑上了。  
Samantha Root Groves  
这一切真的结束了。  
Shaw穿上了Root的皮衣，试图感受她残余的温暖。她按照机器的指示去了Root曾经去过了每一个地方，也习惯了机器用Root的语调在她耳边絮叨不停。  
Shaw好像已经释怀了。她接手了纽约的无关号码，组建了新的小分队，为NYPD的工作提供了强有力的支持，她一如既往，高效，冷静，寡言。  
只是在夜深人静时，Shaw从梦中惊醒，面对着空着的半个床铺，会想起在德西玛的7000多次模拟，和她一起劫机飞往阿拉斯加的经历，在CIA安全屋里纠缠的十个小时。  
她爱她。  
只是再也没有机会让她听到了。  
她的她，终究没成为属于她的她。  
在她的余生里，她仍旧是她的光芒。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写文，感谢各位看完了。  
> 最后两句是用了怀瑾握鱼兮改编的《她》和米津玄师的《Lemon》里的歌词。  
> 个人感觉写的还不是很好，如果有建议或吐槽欢迎留言。  
> 没有也欢迎留言～


End file.
